Midnight Games
by vickyng
Summary: Hay varias formas de lograr acercarte a una persona. Una de ellas, es con juegos nocturnos que te permitan embromarlo un buen rato, aprovechándote que el sueño no le deja pensar bien. Shounen ai. Próximo Yaoi. Humor. No AU.


**Nota de Autora: **No solo cambié -de nuevo- mi letra, sino que vuelvo a lo básico: Partir escribiendo a mano. Esto no es AU, la trama no es psicológica, no hay cambios de edades. Me voy al humor romántico, y más que romántico, sensual. Historia simple. Posible lemon a futuro, según cómo reciba el público. Y¡yay! I'm a pervert. Oh, sí, los niños tienen 13 y 14 años, jojo. Personajes algo OOC, pero mucho menos que en otras historias, tanto mías como de otras autoras, que sobrepoblan esta página.

He mencionado que vuelvo a odiar al quickedit? No? Pues entonces¡Muerte al quickedit!

**Advertencia: **¿Quieres saber la pareja? (Duh, qué difícil), entonces, lee. Lo único que digo, es que ésto es Yaoi. Shounen ai. En verdad todavía no lo decido. Pero, ciertamente, es ChicoxChico. PWP. Ligero OOC. One o two shot, dependiendo de ustedes.

**Disclaimer: **Shaman King nos es mío, Yuju.

**---**

_**Midnight Games.** _**  
**

**I **

Claro, claro, por ellos que el moreno se fuera al demonio. Alguna vez que esos sentidos animalejos le sirvieran para darse cuenta que tenía que esfumarse del lugar, debían decir. Y no que fuera idiota, tampoco. En cuanto vio la mirada encendida en la mitad de la noche que, sin palabras, le indicaba qué hacer, sin el menor ruido salió del cuarto. Por suerte los espíritus de los otros dos no estaban allí, y no los había tenido que acarrear con él. De otra forma, inevitablemente hubiese hecho más ruido.

Dio un suspiro cansado. ¡Y es que tenía tanto sueño!. Para intentar mantenerse despierto, ocultando su hastío, se puso a bromear con su espíritu, que sabía apreciar tan bien sus excelentes chistes. En todo caso, qué más podía hacer? Sospechaba que no sería la primera noche en que huiría del que también era su cuarto.

Aunque nadie le obligaba a hacerlo. Pero bueno, por un tema de sanidad mental, prefería no estar allí.

**---**

Cuando sintió a Chocolove lo suficientemente lejos para que su compañero no notase la presencia de inmediato, se levantó de su futón, silencioso.

Sonrió, con algo de ansias y nerviosismo, pero, ciertamente, sin pizca de temor. Esto no era algo planeado, no, claro que no. Era algo que pasaría, simplemente. O eso haría pensar al otro. Algo que, no podía negar, deseaba hace bastante. Aunque no era tan baboso para dos cosas: Uno, no notar que el otro también sentía algo parecido, y dos, arrojarse como doncella perdida a sus brazos. Eso nunca.

Sin pensarlo más, empezó a patear suavemente al bulto que se suponía era un muchacho. Si no roncase tan fuerte, sería fácil de confundir con una roca.

-Despierta. Horo-Horo, despierta.

Claro, no pasaba nada. Había que tomar medidas más drásticas.

-¡QUE DESPIERTES, BESTIA!

Y ahora fue un sendo pisotón en el estómago lo que obligó a Horo-Horo a abrir los ojos, levantarse y enfrentar al líder de su equipo.

-Qué diablos te pasa, Ren!

-Chocolove no está -maquinó rápidamente su plan, diciéndolo todo como si nada-. Ve a buscarlo.

-Qué? Por eso me despertaste? Y a ti de cuando te importa él?

-Cállate y anda.

-Crees que voy a ir solo porque el señorito lo ordena? Ve tú, si tanto te preocupa!

A Ren le encantaba sacarlo de quicio, especialmente cuando estaba irritable, fuera esto por una de dos razones: por hambre o por sueño. No que demostrase tampoco lo bien que la pasaba peleando con su suerte de rival.

-No. Quiero que tú vayas.

-Yo no iré.

-Sí irás.

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡No!

-Mira, idiota, hagamos un juego. Quien pierda, irá.

-¡Me parece bien!

...Y, _por supuesto_, el juego lo ganó _el gran, el magnífico_ Ren Tao.

Entre gruñidos, sin siquiera acordarse se buscar a Koloro, Horo-Horo se dirigió a la puerta, maldiciendo a las diez generaciones sucesoras tanto del joven presente, como de Chocolove, por ser el culpable, según él, de todas sus desgracias.

Tembló. Aún no salía de la habitación, cuando repentinamente se sintió presionado contra la pared por su compañero. Extrañamente, de un segundo a otro, se le hacía difícil respirar, y parecía que la noche se había vuelto extrañamente tibia y asfixiante.

-¿Ren? - Mentalmente, se reprendió por su voz temblorosa.

-Shhh... ¿No lo sientes?

Horo se turbó, imaginándose qué cosas podía sentir. Empezó a toser con ahogo, rojo como tomate, preguntándose cómo un niñato como Ren podía ser tan descarado como para decirle eso. Sin saber qué responder, se quedó en silencio por lo que le parecieron treinta eternos, _larguísimos_ segundos.

Miraba al chico estupefacto a los ojos, mientras éste le devolvía el gesto, con el ceño fruncido, como si nada. Por dentro, el chino estaba a punto de echarse a reír, no solo por la cara de su compañero, sino porque era claro que Horo-Horo había perdido la voz.

-Sentir? Qué?

-Qué va a ser? Esa presencia! Está sobre la ventana, por eso te empujé a este rincón. Para que no nos pueda ver.

Sonaba idiota, lo sabía. Pero en ese estado de amodorramiento el ainu no pensaba absolutamente nada, y nunca racionaría que el Tao nunca se escondería ante una presencia, por más poderosa o desconocida que fuese.

-Ahh... Pues yo no siento nada... ¡Digo! -Carraseó al sentir el cuerpo de Ren más cerca del suyo, presionándolo a medida que hablaba, y poniéndolo nervioso al instante- ¡Claro, claro, por supuesto que siento algo! Eh, digo, Por supuesto, una presencia, una presencia! En la ventana, dijiste?

-Ajá... - El chino lo miraba a los ojos, frío, como si no hubiese empezado a restregar su cuerpo contra el del otro.

Las manos del menor empezaron a deslizarse por el pecho de Horo-Horo, mientras los ojos del niño se perdían en el vacío, simulando estar escuchando atentamente hacia afuera.

-Ah... Cla-Claro... Pero... Más abajo...

De inmediato, Horo se sonrojó hasta la médula, dándose cuenta que se podía mal interpretar lo que acababa de decir. Nuevamente, Ren batallaba contra la risa y, al mismo tiempo, por no mostrarse nervioso él también.

-Me refiero a que está más abajo ahora la presencia, No? Por la calle...

-Shh... Se acerca...

-Qué? Dónde? Ren, no siento na...! Mmm...

Y los labios de Ren Tao pronto se encargaron de silenciarlo. En un principio, sorprendido, no supo bien qué ocurría, pero pronto se olvidó de todo. Hasta de la bendita presencia y del idiota de Chocolove. Solo estaba el caprichoso de su líder de equipo, pegado a su cuerpo, sujetando su polera con las manos, besándolo como si la vida se le fuera en ellos. Podía ser un poco torpe de vez en cuando, pero no era imbécil como para no notar esa atracción que hace tanto había entre los dos, así que, ni presto ni perezoso, echándole la culpa al sueño, empezo a abrazar a su compañero, sin tardar mucho rato en estar los dos recorriéndose y restregándose descaradamente.

Y qué más iba a hacer? Todo era culpa del sueño! Ahora, que el aprovechara para sentir más cerca al joven chino, no tenía nada de malo... Después de todo, fue él quien partió besándolo. Así que, sin el menor problema, se dejaría acosar. Sí, tendría que hacer ese sacrificio por su equipo, qué lástima.

...Como si él no estuviese disfrutando también de la situación, teniendo a Ren abrazado a él, haciéndole subir la temperatura entre tanto beso y roce que parecía sin intención. Oh, claro que en el fondo sabía que el bastardo este hacía cada movimiento calculando cómo ponerlo más nervioso, y hacerle perder más rápido la cabeza.

-Hablas mucho... -Le dijo el muchacho, como toda explicación a su actuar.

-Ren... ¿Qué...?

-¿No la sientes aún?

-Pues... No.

-Porque ya se fue.

Y sin mas, Ren se separó, giró, y se fue a sentar en su futón. Si hubiese visto el rostro del muchacho mientras le daba la espalda, habría notado de inmediato la mirada traviesa y la sonrisa de superioridad brillando en sus labios. Pero, aún sin ver nada de eso, Horo-Horo quedó con la boca abierta.

El silencio invadió el cuarto. Solo después de unos segundos en que su compañero lo miró fijamente con desdén, logró reaccionar y unir unas cuantas palabras.

-Yo... Chocolove... Buscar... Me voy...

-Apresúrate.

-Sí, sí.

Y mientras el ainu caminaba con piernas de gelatina hacia la puerta, Ren se mordía el puño evitando echarse a reír.

**---**

**N/a: **Cortito, jaja, y este inocente. No quedó exactamente como quería, pero bueno, una no es perfecta. Quería que al principio no se notara que Ren sabía que Choco se había ido por sí solito, pero para eso tendría que haber sido todo un solo capítulo, y nah. Si quieren continuación – en realidad, son una serie de situaciones que tienen conexión pero que, perfectamente, podrían ir separadas- tienen que dejar review. Jaja, Ren malo, buajaja. ¿Comentarios, ideas, quejas?

**¡Reviews!**

¿Ya?

Vickyng.


End file.
